villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Woz
Prophet Woz, later referred to as Black Woz to distinguish him from his alternate counterpart, is a zealous supporter of Oma Zi-O and a mysterious character in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Loyal to the future Oma Zi-O, Woz seeks to guide his past self Sougo Tokiwa into walking the path to becoming him. However, as Sougo begins to act against his wishes, Woz allies with the Time Jackers to get the timeline back on track. Woz would also later steal his alternate self's Ridewatch, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Woz. Woz is also the one who reads out the next episode previews from his book at the end of each episode. He was portrayed by Keisuke Watanabe. History Origin At some point, Woz was friends with Geiz until something happened between them that caused the two to become fierce enemies. Present Woz appeared before Sougo to warn him of a "strange red robot" before disappearing. When Sougo encountered Another Build, Woz appeared again and offered him the Ziku-Driver, which Sougo used to transform into Kamen Rider Zi-O to fight the Another Rider. As Sougo ran home after being attacked by Geiz, he was greeted by Woz. Sougo asks if he is a friend of Tsukuyomi and Geiz, but Woz simply tells Sougo he is the only true ally that Sougo has and that, according to the Oma Advent Calendar, Sougo is destined to become the King of Time and ruler of Earth through conquest. He also informs him that the Time Jackers seek to stop Sougo's rise to power by finding someone else to become the Demon King and that he is trying to protect history to maintain it as it is written in his book, assuring Sougo he will assist him in guiding him down the path he is destined to walk. As time unfreezes and a shrine gong rings, Sougo turns around to find Woz has disappeared. Woz reappears in Sougo's home to inform him that the timeline remains altered due to Another Build still existing. Sougo then asks what happened to Sento Kiryu, but Woz says he does not know before going on to inform his majesty that he is not yet capable enough to defeat Another Build. As Sougo was investigating the identity of Another Ex-Aid, Woz appears to give him a clue, telling him he must take a victim of the alternate Ex-Aid to the Seito University Hospital. Woz would later show up to confirm Sougo's hypothesis that to defeat an Another Rider the power of the Rider that had been copied was needed. When Sougo, Tsukuyomi and Geiz went to Amanogawa High School to investigate a series of kidnappings they believed were connected to an Another Rider, Woz appeared before Sougo and froze time as he was attempting to speak to a student named Karin Yamaboki. Woz affirmed Sougo's deduction that the kidnappings happening at the school were connected to an Another Rider, but stated that his information on this time was clouded. Later, when Another Fourze attempted to attack Zi-O before he could equip the Fourze Ridewatch, Woz appeared to block Another Fourze's attack in order to ensure that Zi-O would obtain Fourze's power. Woz then sent the Another Rider flying back with an energy blast, buying Zi-O enough time to equip the FourzeArmor. Woz greeted Sougo as he was going out to see his first magic show, which Sougo was very excited about. Woz told Sougo that he was concerned with how close his overlord was getting with Geiz and Tsukuyomi, but Sougo tells him not to worry as the two are still some what wary around him and he still intends to become a good overlord. However, as Sougo leaves Woz comments that that is exactly what he is concerned about. Later, when Geiz was sent plummeting towards the ground from a high height by Sworz, Woz appeared to rescue him. Geiz asks why Woz had saved him to which Woz informs him that it was because his master values Geiz as a companion. However, Geiz gets angry at Woz for saying he is friends with the tyrant who killed his comrades and attempts to attack him, only for Woz to evade his attacks and outmaneuver him in combat. Outmatched, Geiz insists that he will never be friends with Sougo before leaving. Woz later approached Sougo and Tsukuyomi and tricked them into thinking that Geiz had gone crazy and was trying to attack the holder of the Wizard Anotherwatch again. He also observed Sougo and Geiz rushing towards Tsukuyomi after she was put in a coma by Another Wizard's Sleep Wizard Ring, commenting that Sougo's choice of friends was a "poor fit" and pondering when the future overlord would claim the power of Kamen Rider Wizard. With Sougo alone, Woz appears to tell him he is glad to see that his master is now independent again. Sougo inquires to Woz if he knew Geiz before they met, to which Woz tells him that they are old acquaintances. Woz then asks why Sougo is at a hospital and tells him he should instead focus on obtaining the Wizard Ridewatch, but Sougo only responds by asking Woz if he is really is on his side. Woz tells Sougo that he is, and Sougo then tells him to let him be before leaving. Woz later meets with Sougo and Geiz in Kujigoji-do and is asked by Sougo why the memories of those who use Ridewatches are altered. Woz at first refuses to tell him but Sougo reminds him that he is on his side and that the information would help them collect the Ridewatches. Amused, Woz abides by the command from his overlord and informs him that Another Riders steal away the time of the Kamen Rider they copied, which causes them to lose their experiences and memories from their time as Riders. Woz goes on to explain that the only way to restore the time of the Kamen Rider that was copied is to destroy the Another Rider so it stops existing at all points in time, thus reverting the timeline to its original state. As Zi-O was facing Another Wizard, Woz appeared to him to inform him that Geiz had obtained the Wizard Ridewatch in 2012 and that they must take it from him. However, Zi-O states that they need to deal with the Another Rider in the present first confusing Woz, as he did not see the point in doing so. After Another Wizard is defeated and its transformation is reverted back to Hayase, Sougo asks Woz if he can borrow a Faizphone X. Woz hands him the device which Sougo gives to Hayase to use to call his past self in 2012 and convince him to tell his crush how he feels. Woz simply smiles as he observes what his lord is doing. As Sougo was attempting to sneak into the castle of King Kuroto Dan, Woz appeared and asked Sougo why he was interested in Kuroto. Sougo tells him that he wants to observe Kuroto to make sure he isn't an evil ruler. Woz commends his lord for doing well to understand the situation as Sougo finds a side door to enter the castle through. After Sougo becomes a retainer of Kuroto, Woz appears before him as he notices Eiji and Hina escaping from Kuroto'd dungeons, informing his lord that Eiji has the potential to become king too. Later, during Zi-O's fight with Kuroto Dan/Another OOO, Woz appeared to announce his lord's new form after he equipped the OOOArmor. After Zi-O defeats Kuroto, Woz compliments him for being "good fertilizer" on his master's path to becoming king before Kuroto passes out from exhaustion. Woz later appeared to Sougo after he Tsukuyomi left Kuroto Dan's castle to go look for Geiz and hands a broke clock to Junichiro for him to fix. With Sougo's uncle distracted from their conversation, Woz tells Sougo that Geiz was not needed for him to achieve becoming an overlord and that unneeded things must be discarded, but Sougo ignores his words and drags Tsukuyomi with him to look for Geiz. After Zi-O and his self from a different point in time defeat Another Gaim, Woz deduces that the second Sougo is from three days in the future. Both Woz and Tsukuyomi become angry with future Sougo as his actions could have major effects to the time stream. As they all enter Kujidoji-go, Woz and Tsukuyomi each hit a Sougo on the head for greeting Junichiro Tokiwa at the same time, though Junichiro is so engrossed in the clock he is fixing that he doesn't notice. The four then discuss what to do, with Woz telling Sougo that Geiz is not needed as his future self already has the Gaim Ridewatch, but both Sougos reject this as they both wish to have their friend back. Woz tries once again to tell them Geiz would only hinder them but Tsukuyomi tells him to shut up. Woz later approaches Asura/Another Gaim after he talks with Sworz and offers to ally with him to help him achieve great fame. He also makes a deal with Sworz to obstruct Geiz's return and tells him Sougo and Tsukuyomi's plans with the Gaim Ridewatch. After Sougo and Tsukuyomi uncover Woz's actions Woz explains to them that he did it in order to correct the timeline, though this doesn't fully quell Tsukuyomi's anger at him. Junichiro then shows up to hand Woz his fixed clock and Woz asks Junichiro how he can pay for his service before leaving. Later, as Woz was reading his Oma Advent Calendar at the end of the episode he became unnerved after noticing that Geiz was now in the calendar's records. Woz approached the three Time Jackers as they were having a meeting in a bar. Uhr expressed hostility towards him but Woz tells them he seeks to ally with them to prevent Geiz Myokoin from making any more changes to the timeline. Woz then freezes time so they can have their conversation in private, but Ora expresses distrust of him and questions if it could be a trick. Sworz notes that Woz is acting without the knowledge of Sougo and co., but still questions what they have to gain from an alliance. Woz says to them that they both want Geiz out of the picture and that he must be stopped before he alters time any further. Woz and the Time Jackers then plot to lure out Geiz using Another Ghost so Woz can have a destroyer deal with him. He has Ora find said destroyer, who turns out to be Tsukasa Kadoya aka Kamen Rider Decade. Woz asks Tsukasa to assist them and Tsukasa agrees before heading off. Woz's plans would be further compounded when a version of him from an alternate timeline traveled to the past to ensure that his timeline would occur by making it so Geiz would become "Geiz Revive" and defeat Oma Zi-O. Woz's alternate counterpart was dubbed "White Woz" by Sougo to distinguish him from his Woz, who would be referred to as "Black Woz". Personality As a loyal servant of Oma Zi-O, Woz shows loyalty to the tyrant's present-day self, assisting him as much as he can. This loyalty in turn shows that he will go in further lengths as to protect Sougo from Another Fourze when the latter attempted to stop him from using the Fourze Ridewatch. Gallery KRZiO-Kamen Rider Woz.png|Kamen Rider Woz Trivia *White Woz's notebook having the ability to manipulate future events along with the actions of those names written on it is an allusion to the titular notebook from the Death Note anime/manga series. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Fanatics Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Male Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Twin/Clone Category:Minion Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Self-Aware